1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a slide rail assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A slide rail is used between two objects that can move relative to each other, such as between a desk and a drawer, or a server and a rack. A conventional slide rail assembly for a drawer and a desk includes an outer slide rail mounted to the desk, and an inner slide rail mounted to the drawer. The slide rail assembly may include roller or ball bearings for easier movement. A ball bracket sandwiched between the outer slide rail and the inner slide rail holds the ball bearings. However, the order in which the inner slide rail moves relative to the ball bracket and the ball bracket moving relative to the second slide rail is unpredictable.